Guardian in Denial
by just-O
Summary: Train went for a stroll in the pouring rain last night. What will be the following day be like? Oy! Don't judge my summaries. They never turn out well...It's a curse. Please read and review.


Manga: Black Cat

Characters: Sven, Train, Eve, Tanya

Summary: Train went for a stroll in the rain.

Disclaimer: Obviously Black Cat isn't mine…

First Black Cat story attempt. Forgive the horrible English skills, and lack luster story line. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. And be aware that not all characters will be in character. I'll do my best, but I won't make any promises. ^_^

Train just sat there with his chin on the counter and stared at his glass of water thinking to himself, '_I wish this was a nice, tall, cool milk…Sven is so cheap…'_ He peeked out of the corner of his eye to see his partner reading a newspaper and smoking, as usual. He closed his eyes and sighed as he glanced towards Eve. She was reading a book she'd gotten in the previous town, and from the looks of it she was just about finished. Train once again sighed inwardly and rested his forehead on the table.

Five minutes passed and sure enough, Eve closes her book just as the waitress came to take their order. Everyone at the table turned to look at her except Train who continued to stare longingly at his water.

"Ack!" Sven gaped at the waitress, somehow surprised that Tanya had once again wound up in the same town as them. "Oh no, not again…How did you…?! How do you do that?!"

Tanya put her hands on her hips and mock scolded him, "Well, some gentleman you are! What kind of man doesn't greet an old friend?"

Sven then closed his eye and fake coughed into his fist as he recomposed himself. "Wow. Hi Tanya. It's nice to see you," he acted as though his previous actions had never happened. "How long has it been…?" _'A week,'_ he thought to himself sarcastically. Sven opened his eye and saw that she hadn't been paying attention and was currently talking to Eve.

"Um, yeah, actually there's a book store on the next street over, and a library a few blocks down on the corner. It's right next to an embroidery shop. You can't miss it."

"Thank you," Eve said as she hopped down from the stool. "Sven, I'm going to the library." And with that she left, book in hand.

Both the sweeper and the waitress watch as she walked out the door. Tanya turns to Sven, "So do you always let your daughter just walk off like that or what?"

"Argh! She's not my daughter! And it's not like I approve of her walking around by herself but she just doesn't listen…" he muttered dejectedly.

Tanya was giggling as she asked, "Anyway, do you guys have any money this time, or will it be the usual?"

"You're gonna be surprised, but we already collected on our bounty so we have money. I'll just have a coffee though." He turned the page of his newspaper.

"Can I get a milk?" Sven grunts and Train perks up as he orders himself a nice, cold milk.

Tanya came back a moment later with the coffee, the milk, and a plate of bread crusts.

Sven glanced at the platter and narrowed his eyes, "Why did you bring _those_?"

She closed her eyes and shrugs with a sly look on her face, "Hmm…force of habit, I guess. I'm not used to you guys having money." She started walking away and then she stopped and held her hand out as she turned around. "Pay up Sven. Aren't fathers supposed to show their children how to be responsible by paying off their outstanding debt?"

"How many times have we been over this!? I'm not their father!" he yelled at her as he rummaged through his coat pocket and handed her the money.

Tanya smiled and laughed as she put the money in her apron pocket and walked away, "Yeah, whatever you say, pops."

Sven went back to reading his newspaper and Train's head was once again resting on the table with his eyes half closed. His cheeks were flushed and his glass of milk was still pretty much full. When Sven turned the page, he noticed the almost full glass still on the counter. He made note of it and looked at Train. His head was fully resting on the counter, facing away from him. Sven grinned and went back to reading.

'_Oh man. My head is killing me and on top of that I feel really tired even though it's past noon,'_ Train thought to himself. He sat up suddenly and instantly realized that had been a bad idea. A feeling of nausea washed over him. He shut his eyes and groaned as he placed his forehead back on the table. _'Hmm…that feels nice and cool…'_

"Sven…?" Train groaned weakly.

"Hmm?" he grunted in response.

"I think there's something wrong with me…I feel weak and tired all of a sudden…" he trailed off.

Sven smirked. "Could this have anything to do with you taking a stroll in the pouring rain last night, I wonder?" He turned another page of his newspaper.

Train groaned at the implications and sat up slowly this time as he turned to look at Sven. "I think I'm gonna go outside real quick. It's getting a little warm in here…" He hopped down from the stool and was hit by another dizzy spell. He teetered to the side, but a firm hand steadied him as Sven lead him to a bench outside. He sat him down and knelt down as he placed a hand on his forehead. "Well, my young friend, I'm a little surprised to tell the truth, but you've got quite the fever there."

Train leaned into the Sven's cool hand and closed his eyes. "Sven…'m tire…d…" Train passed out and fell forward off the bench. Sven was prepared for this and he quickly caught Train by the shoulders.

Sven smiled softly at the Train and easily hoisted the kid up. Luckily the place they were staying at was across the street from the café. When he got to the room, he gently placed his young friend on one of the beds and covered him with a blanket. "Huh. I never thought I'd see the day that you'd be taken out by a cold. Though I can't say it's a complete shock after how long you were out in that storm last night," Sven voiced his thoughts out loud, knowing full well that the teen was out cold. "Sleep well, Train," Sven whispered as he brushed a few stray strands of hair from Train's forehead.

Hmmm...I'm not the best with endings, so if it was really bad please let me know, and I'll try to think of another way to end it.

Also, for those of you thinking to yourselves, "Isn't Trian supposed to be a 23 year old young man?" You'd normally be correct, however I was watching the anime when I wrote this and whenever I see him in the anime, he always looks so much younger and my mind keeps telling me he seems more like an immature 16 or 17 year old juvenile. Sorry, but that's what my mind believes and besides that's why it's a fan fic, right?

Okay, well there ya go. Hope it wasn't too shabby. Now click that review button. I don't care if all you write is a simple :) or :(. I just really need some feedback. Thanks! ^_^


End file.
